


Two sugars, please

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Series: Two Sugars-verse [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Cafés, Fluff, Multi, No beta we die like mne, No spooky entities, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: "I'm leaving early today," Martin calls into the office. "My boyfriends wanted to go to a cafe today."Just some fluff with The OT3
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Two Sugars-verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755319
Comments: 42
Kudos: 481





	Two sugars, please

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad writing Illicio so I had to do some fluff and I remembered Iamthehelperdog's [A+ depiction of Gerry with a kitten](https://iamthehelperdog.tumblr.com/post/617767179530715136/caseyd1a-came-up-with-this-wonderful-image-of) so I was legally obliged to write this.

"I'm leaving early today," Martin calls into the office as he sorts his unfinished paperwork into his desk's drawers; nothing too bad or too serious, he'll deal with it tomorrow before lunch. 

"That's rich. Thanks for having the kindness of letting me know," Peter comes to his office door, leaning on the threshold as he looks at Martin with a raised eyebrow. "That's what bosses are supposed to say, right? When their employees just up and decide they're done working?"

Martin rolls his eyes. "You're not going to fire me. You'd have to pay me a fortune to train someone else to deal with your mess without warning them to run away before it's too late."

"Might be worth the expense, if you're going to get this mouthy," Peter huffs. "Where are you going anyways?"

"My boyfriends wanted to go to a cafe today."

"A specific cafe?"

"Yeah," Martin shrugs. "Jon's ex and her girlfriend just opened it last week."

Peter's other eyebrow rises to match its twin. "Isn't that a little awkward, to go visit Jonathan's ex-partner?"

"You think so?" Martin asks, snorting as he shoulders his bag and grabs his jacket off the hook. "Elias called, by the way, said thank you for the flowers."

He starts down the stairs to the sound of Peter's indignant sputtering. 

\---------

"Hey! Welcome!" Georgie calls out from behind the counter. Martin waves at her with his free hand as the three of them walk into the shop. She taps on the cat-shaped sign behind her with a smile. 'Close The Door' .

"Oh! Sorry, I'll-" Jon immediately lets go of Martin's hand, and reaches around Gerry's bulk to close the door behind him. Gerry, of course, uses the opportunity to snake an arm around Jon's middle and pull him against his side; Jon rolls his eyes, and Martin finds himself snickering at the flush that spreads across his cheekbones. 

It's always a bit funny to watch Jon pretend he's too proper and serious to enjoy being held, especially when all three of them know just how big of a lie that is. 

"I'm adding another sign," Melanie comes in from the back room, rolling her eyes. "No cuddling Jon. You can cuddle whoever else you want, just not him."

"Oh, hey Melanie." Gerry very pointedly leans down to press a kiss against Jon's temple, before raising an arm to block the stuffed animal Melanie hurls at them.

Martin shakes his head, still smiling, and heads towards Georgie; they can have their quarrel in peace. "It's a lovely place, Georgie."

"Aw, thanks. There's a lot of love that went into it," Georgie smiles back. "Did they drag you out of work for this?" 

"Sort of, but it's alright. Peter really cant- oh!" Martin flinches back in surprise, when the largest cat he's seen in his life hops up onto the counter. "Who is this?"

Georgie gives the cat a salute, and then smooches it on the nose, eliciting a delighted purr from the animal. "This is the Admiral. Jon and I adopted him when we were together, he didn't tell you about him?"

"He did! I just didn't expect him to be so... large?"

"You can say he's fat Martin, I won't be offended," Georgie chuckles, and Martin echoes her. He likes Georgie well enough, after all the bad blood from her breakup with Jon was cleared. "What can I get-"

"Jesus- Jon look at her!"

"Gerry- I can't breathe-" 

Martin and Georgie look over at the sound of Jon's wheezing and Melanie's cackling, and Martin feels himself melt a little.

Gerry's dragged Jon to a sofa by the corner, squeezing the life out of him as he reaches to lay a finger on top of a small black kitten Melanie's holding out to him. 

"So that's the concept?" Martin asks, his smile so wide it's almost painful. It's rare to see Gerry so unguardedly happy. "A cat cafe?"

Now that he's paying attention, he sees two other shadows move across platforms nailed close to the ceiling, presumably so the animals can escape the customers if they don't feel like interacting. 

"And it was _definitely_ not an excuse to adopt more cats, Martin, I don't know why you would even say that." Georgie crosses her arms over her chest, giving him a stern look that gets Martin laughing again. 

"I wouldn't dare suggest that," Martin shakes his head. Gerry has loosened his grip enough that Jon is not squirming against him anymore, instead laying calmly with his head on Gerry's shoulder and teasing the kitten on Gerry's hand with a long, slender finger. Gerry leans down to mutter something in his ear, and Jon goes red in two seconds flat, before he looks up at Gerry with an indignant scowl. 

Georgie's voice beside him takes on a questioning tone, and Martin looks back, a little dazed. "Sorry, what was that?"

Georgie rolls her eyes. "I was saying that I know what Jon drinks, but not you and- you know what? I'll ask Melanie. Go sit with them."

"Sorry," Martin smiles sheepishly before walking away as Melanie walks up to to Georgie.

"Hey, you." Gerry looks up at him when he gets close enough. "Come to meet the Lieutenant?" 

"That's her name?" Martin sits on Gerry's other side, draping an arm over his shoulders and resting his hand at Jon's nape. "Madame Lieutenant, those are my men you're cuddling with." He gives the kitten on Gerry's palm a stern look, and points at her with a finger she promptly chomps down on. "A very reasonable counter-argument."

"She's a master negotiator," Gerry nods solemnly. He leans up to lay a kiss right under Martin's earlobe, mouthing at the sensitive spot _just_ enough that Martin takes a deep breath and tears his finger free from the Lieutenant's teeth to slap lightly against his chest. 

" _Gerry_!" 

"What?" Gerry grins.

"He's being _insufferable_." Jon rolls his eyes. "Can't take him anywhere."

"Should've thought about that before agreeing to date me," Gerry says, bringing the Lieutenant up to nuzzle at he nose with his. Martin smiles, both at the display and at the way Jon's face softens in response to it. 

"We should adopt one of our own," Jon mumbles into Gerry's shoulder.

"Why?" Gerry arches an eyebrow. "We already have you."

"I-excuse me?" Jon straightens up, sputtering and red faced, and Martin chuckles.

"Who knows, Ger? Maybe one that's slightly less grumpy." Martin reaches over to boop Jon's nose with a finger.

"You're both ridiculous. Forget I said anything-" Jon's rant ends quickly enough, when Gerry bends over to catch his lips in a kiss. Martin rolls his eyes; he's been on that end of that very typical Gerry technique, and it's infuriating in its effectiveness. 

"But really though." Martin starts again, once Gerry straightens up and Jon lays back on his shoulder. "We can't just get a cat and leave it alone at the flat all day."

Gerry arches an eyebrow. "Couldn't you take it to the office with you? It's not like Peter can afford to fire you, you run the place."

"I don't." Martin blushes, hoping his smile doesn't look as pleased as he feels. "But I think he's allergic, so that might be the one thing he has to put his foot down on."

"I could take it. Sasha wouldn't mind," Jon pipes up.

Martin rolls his eyes. "Maybe _Sasha_ wouldn't, but Elias?"

"Ah..." Jon deflates a little, and Gerry hands him the kitten in an attempt to cheer him up.

"I'd say my grandma could keep an eye on it, but..." Gerry doesn't finish the sentence, and Martin nods sadly. Gertrude's health hasn't been the best lately, so much so that Gerry's had to take time off from the bar to look after her. "Sorry."

"She'll get better." Martin goes to nudge Gerry's forehead with his, as Jon stretches to place a kiss on the corner of his jaw. 

"Why do you three look like someone kicked your puppy?" Melanie's voice is like a pail of cold water dumped over their heads, and Jon flinches so abruptly that the Lieutenant ends up hanging from Gerry's shirt with a very annoyed meow. "Watch it with my cat, Keay."

"I keep forgetting just how sweet you are," Gerry rolls his eyes. "Is that for me? Why does it have so much whipped cream?" he tilts his chin at the tall cappuccino between the plain black coffee and the steaming cup of tea on Melanie's tray. 

"Are we going to pretend you don't fix yourself the most ridiculous girly cocktails at the bar?" Melanie kicks at his boot, before she leans over to hand each of them their drinks. "Really though, what is it?"

"Just realizing our life styles are not suited to keeping a pet," Jon says sadly, resting his mug on the floor to begin prying the Lieutenant from Gerry's shirt.

"Why?" Melanie arches an eyebrow. Georgie comes up behind her, and she almost reflexively opens an arm to fit it around her. 

"Not everyone can quit work and open a cat cafe with their girlfriend, firecracker." Gerry sticks his tongue out at Melanie, the silver bead gleaming under the cafe's soft yellow lights.

"What he means-" Martin quips in quickly as moves further down the sofa, because he doesn't much fancy ending up covered in coffee and whipped cream if these two start roughhousing. "Is that it wouldn't be a great life for a cat if it was just alone in our flat while we all go to work."

Georgie tilts her head, one carefully shaped eyebrow arched in confusion. "You _do_ realize you could just drop it here for the day, don't you?" When none of them volunteers an answer, Georgie sighs. "Of course you didn't. Did we really not learn anything about asking for help?" she asks, giving Jon a pointed look while he pretends not to notice, squeezing at the Lieutenant's paw pads.

"You expect too much from them," Melanie says with a smirk. "Anyways, we'll be at the back. Kitchen's at the left if you want anything else. Turn the 'open' sign around or you're tending to whoever walks in."

"I- should we just... go in by ourselves?" Martin asks after her as she and Georgie begin heading towards the back door. 

"Your boyfriend's a bartender, he can fix you a drink." Melanie seems unconcerned.

"Yeah, not a barista," Gerry calls out. "Which I know you aren't either King, you're misleading your customers!"

Georgie snickers as she closes the door, leaving the three of them in silence with a purring kitten. 

"....Well that's something to con-"

"There's a pet shelter on the way to the Institute," Jon blurts out.

Gerry snorts with laughter. "Isn't that an amazing coincidence?"

Martin leans forward to look at Jon, who's still very focused on the Lieutenant's paws. "Mr. Sims, did you _plan_ this?"

Jon lifts the Lieutenant over his head, pointedly avoiding both their gazes. "I most assuredly did _not_."

"So if we were to visit this conveniently located shelter, absolutely _no one_ would recognize you?" Gerry hands Martin his drink, and uses his grip on Jon to pull him over his lap and between the two of them, where he remains stubbornly playing with the kitten in his arms. "And there would for sure _not_ be a cat who is weirdly familiar with you?"

"Because you did _not_ bring us here to check how much into getting a cat we would be, right?" Martin adds.

"Of course not," Jon shrugs, subtle like a slap to the face; his lips are pressed tight together like they do when he's holding back a smile. "Just something I happened to notice on my way to work, is all. Just thought I'd mention it, since we were already on the topic."

"Sure." Gerry rolls his eyes, and he intertwines his fingers with Martin's on Jon's lap. "I love you, you know?"

Jon doesn't say anything, he rarely does; instead, he grabs their free hands in his own, and closes his eyes in a long, lazy blink as both he and the kitten let out a contented sigh.

Martin props his cheek on the crown of Jon's head, enjoying the warmth and the scent of coffee and tea and the two most important men in his life. "I love you too."


End file.
